injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Pumpkin Man
Pumpkin Man (real name Dzoshua Orzeovski) is a playable character in Gravejustice. He is based off of the main antagonist of the online story Unknown User ''by HorrorFiction77. He is portrayed by Joshua Orr. Biography Born in Ustron, Poland, with Borderline Personality Disorder, Dzoshua Orzeovski was a skilled hacker, fighter, and insurgent that lived up to his family's name as they escaped to Bulgaria and changed their identities. They attempted to migrate to America, but were stopped by Chester Summerall (an immigration patrol who despised a Slavs). Chester gave them multiple impossible tests, but they passed and he was forced to let them into America. Unfortunately, Chester promised to make their lives miserable and he did. Enraged, Dzosh dawned a horrific pumpkin costume and attempted to kill and humiliate his grand-daughter, Annie Summerall. Dzosh failed and ended up being shot by police, before being brought back to life and having a Borderline breakdown. He took on the name The Game Master and set up simulations to torture random victims. (For more information on The Game Master, look at his premier skin) Role in Story Intro At the beginning of the game, the player experiences a flashback of Dzosh wearing his pumpkin costume setting up a death trap in his basement. Unfortunately, he is interrupted by the immortal master of justice, Taion, who commanded him to stop. Dzosh simply laughed and tried to shoot Taion with his nail gun. The angered Taion slit Dzosh's wrist, enraging him and causing them to battle. After the player (playing as Taion) defeats Dzosh, he is seen dropping to the ground in defeat. Before he had the chance to kill Dzosh, Taion begins glitching out and is merged with his brother (Master of Evil), Kaion, due to the Omega Crystal breaking. The immortal warped away, leaving Dzosh to bleed on the floor as the bulb lighting up the basement breaks, causing the room to go pitch black. Plague World While Brown is investigating Plague world, he runs into Dzosh in one of the alley ways. Dzosh attempts to attack him with his scythe before Brown fires as him. He misses and hits a small water tower, causing water to start pouring on them. They both climb to the top of the Ferris wheel where a fight is initiated. If the player (now playing as Brown) wins, Dzosh will retreat to a higher cart and throw an explosive Jack-o-Lantern at him. Brown catches the lantern and throws it back, causing Dzosh's cart to explode and sending him falling down to the ground. Appearance '''Default Skin' Dzosh is seen wearing a tattered, green robe with a distorted pumpkin man. The robe's chest is ripped open, revealing a set of orange ribs. He has orange skeletal gloves on, and a faint 'glitch' outline is seen following his every move. His scythe is also seen on his back. He can easily pull it out when in a fighting situation, or simply summon himself a gun. The Game Master In his premier Game Master skin, Dzosh is seen wearing a black heavy jacket and black heavy pants, along with industrial boots. He wears a clown mask with a pair of red sunglasses underneath. Underneath his jacket and pants, he is wearing a black and white clown costume, along with a machete that is strained on a black belt. His flail is seen on his back sporting a circus color scheme, and he has a hammer on the side of his leg. Gameplay Super Move * Nightmare: '''Dzosh grabs the opponent, and tosses him towards the other side of the screen into a wormhole. A second wormhole opens up in a hellish forest. Dzosh appears in front of him in his giant form and smashes him/her with his fist, smacks him across the screen into a tree, and unloads a bag of small explosive pumpkins on top of them, causing the screen to transition back to the stage where the opponent is spat out of another wormhole. Character Trait * '''Borderline: '''Orzeovski summons a small pumpkin monster hallucination that can 'spit' a fireball at the opponent. The monster will also slowly regenerate his health the longer it stays without being used. If the character trait meter runs out, the monster will blow up itself, harming anyone near it except for Orzeovski. ** '''Pumpkin Leap: '''Orzeovski's pumpkin monster will leap at the opponent and explode upon impact. Special Moves * '''Pumpkin Smash: '''Orzeovski smashes an explosive pumpkin over the opponent's head, knocking them back and possibly setting them on fire. * '''Pumpkin Throw: '''Orzeovski throws a Jack-o-Lantern at the opponent which will explode upon impact. ** '''Neon Pumpkin Throw: '''Same as '''Pumpkin Throw '''except the pumpkin is black and glowing green from the inside. This upgraded attack also does more damage then it's original version. * '''Java_Script: Orzeovski sends a line of code at the opponent, which knocks them on the ground. The ground they fall onto then opens up into a black hole, sucking them up. Another black hole appears at the top of the stage, dropping the opponent to the ground. * Hacktivist: 'Orzeovski digitally teleports behind the opponent, grabbing them and throwing them into a black hole. Another hole appears on the ground, which the opponent comes flying out of as Orzeovski jumps up, grabs them, and slams them to the ground. * '''CC+: '''Orzeovski slides a pumpkin towards the opponent. If the pumpkin hits them, it will explode and send them flying up into the air. A line of code comes from the sky and slams them back down to the ground. * '''DDOS: '''Orzeovski slashes the opponent with his scythe, causing them to digitally pixelate and freeze while Orzeovski throws a pumpkin up into the air and rolls back. The pumpkin falls onto the opponent and explodes, damaging them. * '''Script Kitty: '''Orzeovski creates a digital wormhole behind him and walks into it. Another wormhole simultaneously appears on the other side of the screen and Orzeovski walks out. * '''Slasher: '''Orzeovski smacks the opponent across the face with a pumpkin before placing it onto their head. He teleports away as the pumpkin explodes and damages the opponent. * '''Umierać: '''Orzeovski impales opponent in the chest with his scythe before slashing them multiple times with his axe. Orzeovski then spins around and smacks them with a pumpkin that explodes, knocking them back. * '''Picked: '''Orzeovski grabs the opponent by the head and stabs an axe through their chest before throwing them across the stage. ** '''Picker: '''Same a '''Picked '''except after Orzeovski stabs an axe through the opponent, he slashes them with a machete before throw a pumpkin on the ground, knocking them both back. * '''Exposition: '''Orzeovski slides a bear trap across the stage. When in contact with the opponent, the bear trap will clamp down on the opponents leg. The trap will then explode, knocking the opponent in the air. * '''Blue_Jay: '''Orzeovski holds out his hand, releasing a bird made out of coding that will damage the opponent upon contact. Clash * Orzeovski holds his scythe diagonally, pushing his opponent back with the 'stick'. If he wins the clash, Dzosh will slash his opponent in the chest before smacking them with a pumpkin that explodes, knocking them back. Throw * Orzeovski picks up his opponent and breathes fire at them via the "mouth" on his mask. He then sets them on the ground and slashes upwards with his machete, knocking them back. Character Select Screen * When he is selected, Orzeovski will twirl his scythe around and let out an echoing laugh. When both fighters are ready, he will slash an opponent across the face with his scythe before breathing fire onto him/her, scorching the opponent. Intro/Outro * '''Intro: '''A pumpkin drops onto the ground and explodes as the screen begins slightly glitching out. Dzosh crawls out of the crater and raises his scythe, taunting the opponent. * '''Intro (alternate): '''Dzosh walks towards the opponent, tossing a pumpkin up and down before tossing it behind his back that explodes in the background. * '''Outro: '''Dzosh turns around and begins to walk away before quickly turning back around and throwing an explosive pumpkin at the camera. Character Ending ''After I CRUSHED that scum Taion, I absorbed his powers and began using them for my OWN use. Of course, my first motive was to find Annie, but she was already fifty feet under because of a car crash that fatally killed her. Depressing, isn't it? Her family ruined my life, and I didn't even get the damn satisfaction of watching one of their loved ones die! But you know what? I had infinite power, so I simply created a time loop, starting with when Annie left her apartment and ending when the ambulances arrived to pick up her body. The result? An endless movie of Annie dying, over, and over, and over, and over again. Idealny! Alternate Costumes * '''The Game Master: '''Premier skin/DLC * '''Polish Insurgent: '''Semi-Premium/DLC * ''Smok Wawelski'': '''Part of the Legendary Collection pack Trivia *He is originally from the Wattpad story ''Unknown User ''by HorrorFiction77, aka Joshua Orr who is also Dzosh's voice actor. *He is not actually a DC character. Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Hackers Category:Killers Category:Serial Killers Category:Trappers Category:Gravejustice